Fallen Angel
by Arch Dargon
Summary: AU A amensiaic boy seeking his past, and the fate of a world threatened by evil. The path of light, the path of darkness, which will you choose?
1. Prologue: Into the abyss

**_Fallen Angel_**

Summary: AU Ragnarok, the war that destroyed much of the world, and an uneasy peace was forged by those that remained. Now, one thousand years later, upon the land Riviera descends a stranger with no memories of his past, who is he? Where is he going? And why does he have such horrific memories of ancient battles past? The answers to these questions may cost more than you know…

* * *

**Prologue: Into the Abyss**

**…_It is the will of the Gods_…**

Once, this was the ultimate command, one to be obeyed without question… For that is our purpose, to serve the will of the Gods…

But why does this command bring such questions to my mind? Why am I questioning what I once obeyed with absolute certainty?

When one is so far from home, so far from Asgard, one's mind can be filled with strange thoughts, doubts… about our mission… about our duty… about our being…

_"Kill her!" The projection of Hector cried again. "She is our sworn enemy, an ally of the demonic race! Bring judgment upon her in the name of the Gods!"_

Why do I hesitate? Why do I question the order given to me? Why is it so difficult to raise my weapon?

_"Why?" The winged woman cried out. "Why must Riviera suffer from the arrogance of the Magis?"_

How dare her! How dare she insult the Magis, the divine servants of the Gods since ancient times! Suddenly, I found my self drawing my sword, at the ready.

And yet… are the Magis really omnipotent? Are they truly infallible?

I… don't know…

* * *

The holy beast Aghart gave one final cry of despair before it collapsed before our feet, now there is nothing more standing between the winged woman and death. 

We raised our swords, our faces grim.

It is our destiny, to bring death upon our enemies. Such has always been our way, and such always will be.

Then why can't I kill her?

_"Resting in peace… In the darkness, your anger shall be your release…"_

_**Destroy her!** _My mind screamed.

I… I can't…

_**Why!** _My mind screamed yet again. _**It is your duty, your destiny… to destroy the enemies of the Gods! You are created as a weapon, and nothing more!**_

But…

_**DESTROY HER!**_

But…

_**You are nothing but a tool! Why do you question?** _

But…

_**…A tool…**_

But...Why can't I be something more?

Then, darkness…

_"Ein!"

* * *

_

_"…To awake IT, I will need more souls… Malice! Go and harvest more souls! The will of the Gods must be realized!"_

_"... As you will…My lord…"

* * *

_

_"Why is he still in pain?"_

_"Could he be pure of heart?"_

_"Their kind? Impossible, they are created for the sole purpose of destruction!"_

_"No…he is indeed innocent of evil…My dear child…the fate of our world will rest in your hands…"

* * *

_

_Who am I?

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Well, here is the first chapter, so tell me what you think. I am rather new at this so please be gentle. Constructive criticism appreciated, please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 1: Fallen

**_Fallen Angels_**

Summary: AU Ragnarok, the war that destroyed much of the world, and an uneasy peace was forged by those that remained. Now, one thousand years later, upon the land Riviera descends a stranger with no memories of his past, who is he? Where is he going? And why does he have such horrific memories of ancient battles past? The answers to these questions may cost more than you know…

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fallen**

_The expense of spirit in a waste of shame _

_Is lust in action; and till action, lust _

_Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame, _

_Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust, _

_Enjoy'd no sooner but despised straight, _

_Past reason hunted, and no sooner had _

_Past reason hated, as a swallow'd bait _

_On purpose laid to make the taker mad; _

_Mad in pursuit and in possession so; _

_Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme; _

_A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe; _

_Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream. _

_All this the world well knows; yet none knows well _

_To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell._

- Shakespeare, sonnet 129

* * *

A scorching wind howled across the hot and barren land, devoid of life. The golden sand shifted under the air's wrath, and what few plants remained shivered beneath its power. 

Upon the dessert's nearly boiling surface, lay a single boy, who is strangely enough untouched by the heat.

He is about sixteen or so, handsome with spiky brown hair. Beside him lay a long sword, golden in color, and wrought into the shape of an elongated thunderbolt.

The boy awoke with a splitting headache, and his body felt like it was on fire. It hurts immensely to move, hell, it hurts even to speak.

_**Where am I?**_

The boy wondered as he stared at his surrounding, what is this place? How did he get here?

But then, a more important question rose.

_**Who am I?**_

"I…am…" The boy struggled to speak, every word burned his throat.

_"Ein!"_

"I…am…Ein…"

* * *

The great sword Einherjar flashed, and yet another demon beast fell beneath Ein's blade. He had been here for two days now, where ever the hell _here_ is. 

He tried to remember what happened to him, but the most he could remember was his name. He has no recollection of his past, or even the vaguest idea who he is.

He must remember! He thought fiercely. Something about his past is special and powerful, he must recall what it is.

There is a reason why he was here, now if he could now find out what it is.

_Must be something in this world that could help me…_ Ein thought as he sat next to the camp fire, cooking the meat of the demon beast.

When Ein had regained his strength, he had explored his surrounding. Much to his surprise and horror, the place is crawling with huge creatures that resembled demons of yore. A great number of them had attacked Ein, seeing him as an easy dinner, but that proved to be their undoing. Ein discovered that he is a powerful fighter, wielding the sword that he had dubbed 'Einherjar' with devastating might. Ironically enough, the demons that had came to eat Ein soon became his dinner, and though at firs the idea was revolting, hunger soon overcame everything else.

* * *

Even as Ein is about to take the first bite of his freshly cooked food, he is distracted by a blinding flash to his right. 

_**What is going on?**_ Ein wondered as he abandoned his food and headed towards the source of that light. Two days in the desert had taught him a lot, especially about the dangers that lurks around him. One mistake could be his end. _**Something strange is happening tonight,** _Ein thought as he picked up is pace. By now the light is flashing rapidly, rather like one gigantic firefly. _**I don't like it.**_

_Come to me my child, and embrace the powers of the night…_

"What?" Ein cried aloud as an alien voice spoke in the depth of his mind.

_Embrace the darkness, and let it take your pain away…_

"What's going on?" Ein cried again. "Who are you?"

_I am…what I am…_

A figure suddenly appeared before Ein, translucent and glowing. Yet the light that the figure emits seems so wrong, so twisted and dark. Two huge ethereal wings flapped gently behind the figure, as black as the night it self.

_Ein… give your self to the darkness…_

"What are you?" Ein said as he raised he blade. "Stop this nonsense and tell me."

_I am what I am. _The figure replied calmly.

"What do you want?" Ein questioned. Something ominous is happening; he is sure of it.

_Give your self to the darkness… and it will make you a God…_

Ein felt sweat running down his face. The thing before him is something more than mortal… something entirely different.

"Demon, be gone!" Ein shouted as he slashed at the figure, the blade passed through the creature as though it is thin air.

_You cannot escape your fate…_The creature whispered as he pointed a long finger at Ein's chest. _Ancient forces, unlock thy hidden door, and release the power of darkness!_

Then, Ein knew no more as he is engulfed by shadows.

At this moment, the wheel of fate begins to turn, and everywhere, lives are changed forever.

* * *

Next Time: Lina and Fia make their appearances, and Ein gains an unsettling power. 

AN: Here is the 2nd chapter, hope you like it. Please REVIEW! Again, no flames, please.


	3. Chapter 2: Tainted Purity

**_Fallen Angel_**

Summary: AU Ragnarok, the war that destroyed much of the world, and an uneasy peace was forged by those that remained. Now, one thousand years later, upon the land Riviera descends a stranger with no memories of his past, who is he? Where is he going? And why does he have such horrific memories of ancient battles past? The answers to these questions may cost more than you know…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tainted purity**

Dream…

Am I dreaming?

Where am I?

Why am I so tired?

So tired…

I want to sleep…

To be released from this pain…

* * *

_Release…_

_He stood upon the edge of the cliff that over looked an ancient castle, that stood tall and proud amongst the roaring fire that have consume much of the land. His cloak whipped about wildly in the roaring wind, dancing and twisting. His shadow, cast by the fire light, danced as well, like some savage beast, or demons from hell, thrashing, and clawing._

_His eyes, dark and emotionless, shone in the emptiness of the night; there were no pity in them, or hatred, or joy. There is only hollowness._

The dream shifted.

_He sat upon a dark throne, made from the bones of bygone creatures and black obsidian. Before him lay countless corpses, piled upon one another, massive mountains of the dead. A wild fire raged about him, powerful and unrestrained. The fire soon spread, until it consumed everything in sight._

_He was laughing as the fire engulfed him.

* * *

_

Again, the dreamed changed.

_He smiled as he watched the armies surrounded him, their weapons means so little to him. They were nothing, only insects to be squashed. Yet, these mere bugs dared to oppose him?_

_They have committed the ultimate sin, and now, all of them are going to die. For they have angered their God._

_A God…_

_**The darkness will make you a God…**_

_**A God…

* * *

**_

Slowly, he opened his eyes and regarded his surrounding.

He appeared be suspended in mid-air, bound by huge iron chains that clanked loudly as he moved. Below him, lay an enormous cauldron, boiling with an ugly brownish content that he did not care to guess. But what really unsettling about this whole scene is the fact that around the boiling cauldron several ugly and powerful demons gathered.

One of them, a lizard man, looked up and grinned hungrily at Ein, its fork like tongue sliding over its scaled lips.

"Double double, toil and trouble, fire burnsss and cauldron bubble…" It hissed gleefully.

Immediately, another creature, a huge wolf like thing took up the chant. "Fillet of a fenny snake, in the caldron boil and bake; Eye of newt, and toe of frog, Wool of bat, and tongue of dog," Finishing it, it barked out a short laugh.

The third demon, a massive bear creature boomed out. "Adder's fork, and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg, and owlet's wing,— for a charm of powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble." As it finished, all three demon laughed aloud cruelly.

"Well well," The lizard said as he looked at the other two. "Itsss almossst ready…"

The bear growled. "Good…'s been long 'ime since I got ta taste 'umans."

"Hurry it up." The wolf barked. "I am hungry."

Ein, on the other hand, is simply annoyed. He did not know why he didn't feel panicky. But something inside of him made him as calm as can be, it was a feeling he had, a feeling that he could easily crush the foolish creatures below him. But not yet, he finds the trio rather amusing.

By now, the trio seems to be overpowered by hunger, no longer did they speak intelligently, instead, from their mouth issued a series of snorts and grunts.

Foamy drools appeared over the edge of their mouth, they are salivating uncontrollably by now, completely caught in their hunger. No longer do any reason, any logic exists in their minds now, and they have truly degraded to wild beasts.

Ein frowned. The trio did not seem so entraining now, and he is getting bored of this.

"I am getting tired." He said coldly as he gazed down at the three, the chain, the shackle that bound him snapped apart, broken as easily as if it's made from straw. "So die."

Ein raised his left hand, and a ball of pure black flame rose from his palm. His body begins to emit a dark aura, mana flew savagely around him, and tendrils of darkness rose and fell.

The trio looked up with horror, there was something wrong, a strange change over their former prisoner, a change that drew to surface a feeling that was alien to the three demons, a feeling that mortals called fear.

"Creatures of evil, be purified in the dark flames of Niflheim(1), rise up and consume the sins of the world. Come! Hellfire!"

That was the last world the three creatures heard before their world is consumed by darkness.

* * *

Ein looked at his hand, what did he do? What was that power he had summoned? It felt strange, dark and powerful, but even more frightening, is the fact that this mysterious power felt so familiar… 

…_Embrace the power of the night…_

No… It can't be… Ein thought furiously. He couldn't have summoned the power of the darkness, one of the two forbidden elements. That power was sealed away by the Gods them selves, not even the magis could have hoped to tame that power… He couldn't possibly have channeled darkness… its ridiculous…

_Give your self to the darkness…_

It was an absurd notion. But what ever that power was, it's unnatural. Ein felt that power invading him, changing him… his emotions… his thoughts. When he wielded that power, he had become another person, colder, darker, and far more powerful. When he wielded that power, he had became a God… a God of destruction.

Ein looked about him, he seemed to be some sort of court yard; strange plants grew from the cracks of the stone walls and floor, burning lamps hung from the ceiling, casting dark shadows on the walls.

_Why was he here? _Ein wondered as he gazed in awe at the place. There were damages all over the place, but it must have been one magnificent building before disasters fell. After all, there are_ demons _wondering about.

But his train of thoughts was interrupted as a piercing scream sounded above the night sky, shattering the silence.

"Fia!" A girl's voice called out.

* * *

Ein rushed towards the source of the sound, any person at this moment is good news. When he reached his destination, he saw to his amazement what appeared to be the aftermath of a fierce battle; two young girls are barely standing, supported only by their weapon, a slim rapier and a long bow. They were very pretty, even beautiful, one girl had long flowing green hair and a face full of grace and dignity, while the other had a somewhat more childish face, with bright orange hair tied into long pigtails. Besides the two lay a third girl, unconscious, the girl had short black hair and a face just as pretty, but she also had two small bats like wings that grew out of her back. 

Facing the three is another woman, a woman of a different kind of beauty, a savage, violent beauty like a fire storm, beautiful and enchanting, but just as deadly. Two enormous wings of brownish black spread behind the woman, in her hand held an icy blue axe that had seemed so familiar to Ein.

_Skadi, the axe of ice…_

How did he know this? Why does the woman seem so familiar…?

_She is an Angel… an Angel of Death…

* * *

_

The woman looked up and smiled. Her axe suddenly glowed bright, and the room temperature begins to drop. Ein sensed a powerful battle aura rising from the woman, he have no choice but to fight.

"Y_our soul is much more powerful than these fool's, I wonder how strong it is._" The woman whispered as she raised her axe high.

Ein nodded grimly, the sight of a powerful adversary awoke in him the primal desire of battle, a desire long embedded in his blood.

Every muscle in his body tensed at the thought of combat, his breathing became faster as excitement grew in his soul. This is his purpose, this is his destiny…

_You cannot escape your destiny…_

The great sword Einherjar appeared in his hands as Ein rushed towards his opponent, a ferocious grin appeared on his face.

"Let's find out."

Then there came the clash of weapons.

* * *

AN: Third chapter, phew! Anyway, thanks for all of the reviewer's support! And please, if you enjoyed this story, let me know by reviewing, if you have an idea, let me know as well. Review! 

P.S.: About the three demon's chant, that was actually from Macbeth by Shakespeare I don't know why I added it in, oh well.

(1) Nilfheim-The lowest of the worlds in Norse Mythology,the land of the dead. The modern equivlent of that would be the Underworld, or Hell.


End file.
